


New Beginnings

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [15]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, GP, Smut, a season finale of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana and Mina go on a much needed vacation where they can spend time alone with any distraction. And during that, Sana gets Mina's feedback on the next step she wants to take.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is a bit of a season finale of sorts. The story will go on hiatus after this while I figure out the best course of action in continuing it. This doesn't mean the story is over! Just a little break. 
> 
> <3

Sana stood in the closet and went through the clothes she could possibly need for the trip. Mina had booked them a small get away at the beach for them to recharge alone after the events of the last week or so. She took a few sweaters off of the hanger and folded them to put in the suitcase just in case since it was usually a bit colder at the coast. Mina told her there was an indoor pool they could use, so she packed her swimsuit as well. Just then, her phone rang. 

  
  


“I’m packing.” Sana said as she answered. 

  
  


“Good job.” Mina teased with a soft laugh. “I’ll be home soon and we’ll head out. I just have a few more things to finish, I promise.” 

  
  


“Take your time. Don’t rush too much that you miss something.” 

  
  


“It’s simple stuff now. Nayeon gave me a hand with the harder stuff.” 

  
  


“I’ll make sure to thank her.” 

  
  


“Oh, she’ll love that.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. “I bet. The last time I thanked her, we needed new sheets.” 

  
  


Mina laughed. “I don’t think she’ll get that kind of thank you again. But you can tell Momo and Jihyo to do that.” 

  
  


“I’ll consider it.” She teased. “I’ll make sure everything is done here, though. I’ve already packed your things. Working on mine.” 

  
  


“Don’t forget a jacket. It’s kind of cold down there.” 

  
  


“Already got some sweaters packed.” 

  
  


“Good. Let me go and I’ll get home faster.” 

  
  


“You called me.” 

  
  


“Because I wanted to hear your voice. Push me through this monotony.” 

  
  


Sana couldn’t help but smile at that. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. I’ll be home in a bit.” 

  
  


“See you then.” Sana ended the call and tossed her phone down to finish packing. As she stood there deciding on a few outfits, she felt arms wrapping around her waist and a pair of lips on her neck, making her knees weak. 

  
  


“Surprise.” Mina’s soft voice filtered into her ears. 

  
  


“Sneaky.” Sana turned in her arms and draped her own over her shoulder to kiss her. “I feel like I’ve barely seen you for five days.” She whispered against her lips before kissing her again. 

  
  


Mina rubbed her back and sides. “I’m sorry. I wanted to make sure nothing could happen while we’re gone.” She rested their foreheads together. “But I’m all yours now for the whole weekend.” 

  
  


Sana hugged her tight to her body. “Good.” She kissed her cheek and pulled back, knowing they didn’t have time for what she really wanted to do to her. But it didn’t stop her from letting her eyes roam her body, that Mina caught. 

  
  


“And I’m also sorry we haven’t been able to be more intimate. I’ve been falling asleep early.” 

  
  


“Don’t apologize for that, baby.” Sana cupped her cheeks. “We have all weekend to make up for it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, turning her head to kiss her palm. “What’s left to pack?” 

  
  


“Well,” Sana said as she turned around, Mina latching to her back again. “I’ve got my bikini packed because you mentioned the indoor pool. It would be too cold to swim outside.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


“A few outfits if we go out for dinner,” Sana held up her thumb. “Outfits for shopping.” Her index finger went up. “Outfits for walking.” Her middle finger went up. 

  
  


“Babe,” Mina stopped her. “I don’t think you’ll need that many outfits. We’re only going to be there for three days. Well, two and half.” 

  
  


“You never know where you’re going and I have to look good.” 

  
  


“You’d look good in a potato sack.” 

  
  


Sana turned her head and kissed her cheek. “You’re biased.” 

  
  


“No, I’m right. You’re gorgeous in anything.” 

  
  


Sana reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. “Biased.” 

  
  


Mina grumbled and nipped her neck. 

  
  


Sana ran her nails along the back of her neck, causing Mina’s hips to press harder against her. “Play fair. You know we don’t have time.” 

  
  


Mina pulled back and moved to the bed to close her bag and zip it. “It’s not like we’ll be leaving the room a lot. You won’t need that many clothes.” 

  
  


Sana came up behind Mina and slapped her ass hard then reached around to cup her cock over her pants, making Mina gasp. “You’re so sure about that.” She husked into her ear, squeezing her bulge. 

  
  


Mina swallowed hard, closing her eyes to try and will her cock from getting hard. She stood straight and leaned back against Sana, turning her head to nibble at her ear. “And if I let you fuck me? What then?” 

  
  


Sana licked her lips and pressed her hips against Mina’s ass. “Good think I already planned for that.” 

  
  


Mina smirked and tugged at her earlobe with her teeth. “So we won’t need that many outfits, huh?” 

  
  


“I hate it when you’re right.” Sana pulled away from her. 

  
  


“No you don’t.” Mina grabbed the bag and pulled it off of the bed. “Let’s load the car.” She took another bag on her way down, Sana following her with two more bags. Mina opened the trunk and put them in, bending over to push them toward the back, but shot up when Sana grabbed her ass. “Do you mind?” 

  
  


“Nope.” Sana grabbed her again. 

  
  


“You’re going to be insufferable this whole trip, aren’t you?” Mina joked, pulling her in by her shirt to kiss her. 

  
  


“Yup.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and went back inside to make sure they’d gotten everything they needed. She double checked that everything was off save for a few lights when they came back home then got in the car to leave. Sana reached over and held her hand, rubbing her thumb against the side as she drove. 

  
  


The drive was mostly quiet save for the two of them singing along with the radio. Sana didn’t know exactly where they were going since Mina wanted to keep it secret, but the more secluded the roads became, the more excited she got. 

  
  


“Are we going to have a private beach?” Sana asked excitedly. 

  
  


“Yes we will.” Mina smiled wide at the squeal she let out. “Never been to one?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “I mean, I’ve been to the beach, obviously, but not one that’s just mine.” 

  
  


“You’ll like the house then.” 

  
  


Sana gasped. “House?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. House with an indoor pool. Oceanside.” 

  
  


“I love you so fucking much.” 

  
  


Mina giggled. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


When they pulled up at the house, Sana’s jaw dropped. 

  
  


“It’s huge.” 

  
  


“Do you think I would let us stay somewhere tiny?” Mina raised her brow before getting out and pulling their bags out of the trunk and wheeling them up to the door. She pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door. 

  
  


“Where did you get that key from?” 

  
  


“My pocket.” 

  
  


“They just give you the key and not care?” 

  
  


Mina turned and looked into her eyes. “Oh, did I not tell you this is mine?” 

  
  


Sana gaped at her. “I thought you booked somewhere…” 

  
  


“You know what they say about assumptions.” Mina pecked her lips. “Beach house.” She held her arms out then led her to the back of the house that faced the beach. Opening the double doors, Sana was instantly hit with the smell of salt water and a cool breeze. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to take in the sound of the waves. 

  
  


“I love this so much.” Sana walked outside to look over the water. 

  
  


Mina wrapped her arms around her waist and swayed them. “I’m glad you like it.” 

  
  


Sana turned in her arms and jumped up, wrapping her legs around her waist. “I have one request.” 

  
  


“What is it?” Mina held her up by the back of her thighs. 

  
  


“Take me upstairs and make love to me.” 

  
  


Mina carried them up to the master bedroom, laying Sana down on the bed and kissing her deeply. “One second.” She got up and cracked the window to get the stale air out of the room and let in a bit of the noise from outside. The sound of waves crashing against the shore and gentle calls of the seagulls. She shed her clothes on the way to the bed, leaving her in just her black boxer briefs as she knelt between Sana’s legs. 

  
  


Sana lifted her hips to help Mina pull her pants and panties down then sat up to pull her shirt and bra off. Mina ran her palm along her legs starting at her ankles and up to her hips. Sana spread her legs when Mina pushed them open. 

  
  


Mina kissed every inch of her inner thighs, moving higher each time. Sana squirmed at the attention, feeling her cum soak her folds. Mina carefully guided her legs up and over her shoulders, resting her palms on her lower stomach just above her core as she dragged her tongue along her folds. Sana let out a soft whimper after not having anything on her for five days. Mina angled her hand down to spread her open, exposing her clit as the hood covering it moved up out of the way. She just barely ran her tongue over it and Sana’s hips bucked hard, her head dipping back to let out a moan that seemed to crawl up her whole body. 

  
  


Mina took a bit of pity on her and pressed her tongue more firmly to it, moving her head from side to side to rub it. Sana gasped, her heels digging into her shoulder blades as her hands wandered down into Mina’s hair to hold her in place. Her hips started to move, riding Mina’s tongue. 

  
  


“I’m not going to last, baby…” 

  
  


Mina then wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, rolling her tongue around her clit for extra stimulation. Sana cried out and came, her body tensing then shaking and jerking as she crashed through her first orgasm. Mina slowly pulled back and kicked away her boxers before gripping her cock to guide it into her. She took Sana’s hands and lanced their fingers, bringing them up to rest above her head, their bodies pressed firmly together as her hips did all the work, dragging out to the tip and rolling her hips forward to push back in. 

  
  


Sana let out a soft whimper each time Mina pushed back in, pulling her knees up and pressing her heels against her lower back. Her breath tickled along Mina’s lips until she leaned in to kiss her, making a tingle run up her spine. Mina kept her slow and deep pace, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes. The soft look in Sana’s eyes made her heart skip a beat. She leaned down and kissed each of her cheeks then her lips. 

  
  


“I love you.” Mina said just below a whisper. 

  
  


Sana squeezed Mina’s hands slightly. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Mina captured her lips again, speeding up just a little the closer she got to coming. A few moments passed before she came, holding her cock in to the hilt. Sana sucked her lower lip when she felt her coming inside her, the feeling of her hot cum coating her walls sending her over with her, milking her shaft. They stayed pressed together for a few more minutes before Mina released her hands and nuzzled into her neck. 

  
  


Sana smiled and held her close, looping her arms around her neck, hands rubbing her upper back slowly. Mina hummed quietly at the feeling. 

  
  


“Never waiting five days again.” 

  
  


Sana giggled and kissed her cheek repeatedly. “Poor baby.” 

  
  


“You didn’t like it either.” 

  
  


“You’re right. I didn’t. I’m a little addicted.” 

  
  


Mina chuckled cockily. “I know you are.” 

  
  


Sana rolled them over and sat up in her lap. “You can’t resist me either.” She ran her hands up her body, stopping to grope her own chest. 

  
  


Mina licked her lips, mesmerized by how Sana was touching herself. “You’re right…” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow and let out an over exaggerated moan, starting to rock her hips on her cock. Mina shot up and latched onto one of her nipples, a soft whimper sounding at the back of her throat. Sana smirked, knowing she had her then. 

  
  


“Good girl.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next day, they barely left the house, only going to get some groceries and come right back. Currently Mina had nothing but her swim shorts on as she pulled back the cover on the pool, hand on her hip as she held the button down on the wall. Sana came in with her bikini on and hummed at the sight of Mina topless. 

  
  


“I think you should do that more.” 

  
  


Mina took in the sight of Sana in a bikini and smirked. “I can if you want.” 

  
  


“Good.” Sana walked over and gave her a kiss then went to run the tip of her foot through the water. “Warm.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Mina dove in then breached and tossed her hair back. She waited for Sana to get in, but when she looked to see where she was, she was sitting on the edge with her mouth slightly open. “What?” 

  
  


“You’re hot.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow. “Thank you?” She swam over to her and pushed up on her hands to kiss her before sinking back into the water and taking Sana with her. She distracted her with another kiss as she pulled on the string of her top and pulled it away from her body, throwing it behind her, palming her breasts. 

  
  


Sana moaned into the kiss, moving to hike one leg around her hips. Mina moved them back to the edge of the pool and pushed her trunks down enough to expose her cock to push it into Sana, her pace hard but slow. 

  
  


“Eager.” Sana ran her tongue along her lower lip, feeling Mina shiver. 

  
  


Mina nodded and fucked into her as hard and fast as she could with the resistance of the water, loving the way Sana’s moans bounced off of the tiled walls and back into her ears. “That’s it, baby. Get loud. Show me how much you love my cock.” 

  
  


Sana dragged her nails down Mina’s back. “You know I love how that big cock stretches me out, baby.” She pulled her head to the side and licked up the length of her neck, causing her hips to stutter and lose rhythm. “You always fuck me so good.” 

  
  


Mina whined, humping deep and shallow into her pussy, grunting as she spilled her load already. She rested her forehead on her shoulder and panted, her shaft still twitching. 

  
  


“That was fast.” 

  
  


“Hush.” Mina grumbled. “I need practice.” 

  
  


Sana giggled and pulled her off of her shoulder and kissed her. “I’m just teasing, baby.” 

  
  


Mina pouted, her bottom lip jutting out. Sana kissed her again. 

  
  


“Stop pouting.” She ran her thumbs along her cheeks. 

  
  


“Don’t make fun of me.” 

  
  


“Awww, baby, I’m not.” 

  
  


“You said it was too fast…” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “By tomorrow, you’ll be fucking me for hours on end without coming. It’s been five days.” 

  
  


Mina slowly pulled out of her and fixed her trunks. “I’ll make sure I do.” 

  
  


Sana floated after her and latched to her, arms around her neck and legs around her hips. “No more pouting then?” 

  
  


Mina shook her head, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Maybe a little later on. I get kisses then.” 

  
  


“I would give you a kiss even if you weren’t pouting.” 

  
  


“Then give me one.” 

  
  


Sana cupped the back of her neck and connected their lips in a languid, deep kiss. Mina moaned softly into it, kissing her back. They parted around ten minutes later, Sana leaving soft pecks on her lips as she pulled back. 

  
  


“We should get dinner done.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, letting her go. “We have been in here for a while.” 

  
  


Mina got out and handed Sana a towel then dried herself off and changed beside the pool into a tank top and shorts before padding barefoot into the kitchen to start dinner. Sana changed into a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. They had an idle conversation as Mina cooked for them, occasionally standing in front of her to steal a kiss. After it was done, she got them set up to eat outside. Sana insisted on cleaning up afterward, this time with Mina on the counter watching since she shooed her away when she tried to help. 

  
  


“Movie?” 

  
  


“Sounds good to me.” Sana took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom and onto the bed. She cuddled into her chest and tossed her leg over her hip and her arm over her stomach. Mina put her arm around her shoulders to keep her close as they watched. 

  
  


“So,” Sana started a little while into the movie. “I didn’t tell you, but I got contacted a few days ago by my old boss.” 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath. “Okay.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed her stomach gently, nervous to continue. “She wants me to work over my own set of girls.” She whispered. 

  
  


“Is this something you want to do and you’re not just doing it to please her for what she did for you and Momo and Jihyo?” 

  
  


Sana thought for a few seconds before Mina interrupted again. 

  
  


“Or you wanting to be more independent financially like you told me before we got you out of the contract?” 

  
  


“I think it’s me wanting to pay it forward?” Sana propped on her elbow. “You know what I mean? I’m not doing it for her, but I want to help the lost girls out there that need a place to go. Safely.” 

  
  


Mina looked into her eyes. “And not about not wanting me to take care of you.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “I do things around the house that don’t make me feel like I’m a leech.” 

  
  


“You were never one, Sana. I want you to know that first. I want to take care of you.” 

  
  


“I know you do. And I love you for it.” 

  
  


“And you need me to be okay with you going right back into that place.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, idly playing with the hem of her tank top. “Yes.” 

  
  


Mina sat up and faced Sana, her legs folding under her. She took Sana’s hands when she sat up too, their knees touching. “I want you to do what you want. But I don’t want you to be in danger like you were last time. That can’t happen.” 

  
  


“I won’t be working that way again. I’ll be scheduling girls and screening clients. I won’t be going out into the field.” 

  
  


Mina played with her fingers, her eyes still on Sana’s. “Promise me?” 

  
  


“I promise. That’s all it is. If anything, it’s a desk job that pays a fuckload of money.” 

  
  


“That you don’t need.” Mina pointed out. 

  
  


“And while you say I’m not being a leech, I feel that way sometimes. Even with what I just said. I need to do this.” 

  
  


Mina took another deep breath. “I trust you. When you tell me that you won’t be going out and getting in the middle of things. But what happens when something happens to one of your girls?” 

  
  


“I can’t answer that for you, baby. I really don’t know. Nothing ever really got as bad that we needed to call someone because we handled it in house.” 

  
  


“How about you get a place for the client to come to instead of going into their domain?” 

  
  


Sana tilted her head in thought. “That’s a good idea. Like a brothel.” 

  
  


“Well, that makes it sound..odd.” 

  
  


“That’s what it is. Just a few girls and not ten or higher. I can bring it up to her and see what she thinks.” 

  
  


“If she complains about funds, I can provide them.” She held her finger up when Sana opened her mouth. “That you can pay me back for because I know how you are.” 

  
  


Sana let out a soft breath. “You’re always a step ahead.” 

  
  


“I have to be.” 

  
  


“Hot.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “Serious conversation, sweetheart.” 

  
  


“I know, I know.” Sana sighed heavily. “I just want to know you’ll be fine with it if I accept.” 

  
  


“I know you can handle yourself and you don’t need my permission to do something.” 

  
  


“I just don’t want you to be upset.” 

  
  


“I’m not and I won’t be.” 

  
  


“Promise?” 

  
  


“I promise.” Mina put her hand over her chest. “With all my heart.” 

  
  


Sana leaned in and kissed her gently. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


“And if she goes for the idea of the client coming to a location, I’ll get you in on the negotiations too. If you want.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “That’s your wheelhouse, babe. I’ll just watch from afar and write the check.” 

  
  


Sana moved forward and hugged her tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

  
  


“Don’t thank me.” Mina swayed them a little, feeling Sana move to straddle her, her legs going straight on either side of her hips. “I know you’ll be great. You’ll take care of every girl that comes your way. You’ll make sure their lives change for the better.” 

  
  


Sana teared up and tucked into her neck to hide them, but Mina knew the feeling and what she was doing, so she just rubbed her back to soothe her. It took a few minutes for Sana to pull away and look at her, her eyes slightly red. Mina leaned up and kissed her cheek just under her eye. 

  
  


“No tears.” 

  
  


“Happy ones.” Sana hiccuped slightly. “Not sad.” 

  
  


“I know. You always cry when I tell you how amazing you are.” 

  
  


Sana waved her hand to make her stop as her eyes welled again. 

  
  


“You’re the best girl in the world,” Mina kissed her cheek. “You’re so smart,” another kiss. “So talented at what you do,” another kiss. “And you’ll make sure everyone stays safe.” That time she felt a tear hit her lips. 

  
  


Sana pulled back and ran her fingers under her eyes. “Stop it.” 

  
  


Mina’s features softened and pecked her lips. “Okay, I’ll stop.” 

  
  


Sana composed herself and let out a slow breath. “I’ll call her tomorrow. Do you want to listen?” 

  
  


“Baby, you don’t have to keep asking me. This is your thing. I’ll support you with whatever decision you make.” 

  
  


“Even if she doesn’t go the building route?” 

  
  


“Even if she doesn’t go the building route.” Mina nodded. 

  
  


“But I don’t see why she wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be her girls.” 

  
  


“And you can lead with that. This will be your section of the business, but overall, she’ll be the head of everything. You’ll just be a branch of her business, so she’s got the last say in it, so don’t push her too hard.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, rubbing her shoulders. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Mina gave her one more kiss. “So, Madame Sana?” 

  
  


Sana smacked her shoulder. “Hush.” 

  
  


“It’s a hot title. I don’t mind it.” 

  
  


Sana couldn’t hold back a giggle. “I might have to turn on Madame Sana for you sometime.” 

  
  


Mina wiggled her eyebrows. “How about now?” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow and pushed Mina back, pinning her down by her shoulders. “You sure you want Madame Sana?” 

  
  


“God, yes.” Mina lifted her hips to press her hardening cock against her core. 

  
  


Sana leaned down and kissed her hard, rocking against her bulge. “Then I’m going to tie you to this bed and ride your cock until your balls are drained and you beg me to stop fucking you.” 

  
  


Mina whimpered, her body submitting to Sana. “Please…” 

  
  


Sana smirked crookedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
